shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 40
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 39 Their surprise attack hit hard. Their aerial time was limited, but as they landed, they struck marines and pirates alike. The Blue Angel KAR-3011's came in hard, Carson of the Marimo Pirates was sliced in the back as one of them landed by him. Pier, backup guitarist for the Pop Band Pirates was able to lift his arm to deflect the brunt of it, but his forearm cast a great deal of blood from it before he was able to counter attack. Soraya saw the attack coming from the corner of her eye, and she threw a punch that fell very short of the target, but it stopped the Blue Angel, and her Fishman Karate attack blasted it back into a building. Vice Admiral Gerard caught the sword with both hands on the flats of the blade, and held it there while his opponent, Magnus sliced it and caused immense damage to its legs. Chio: Rinji! under a gigantic metallic fist from the KAR-2099, and hardened his leg Oni-Katai!!! the metal hulk in the side of its face. Jiro was quick to come in and slice its head completely off with his gigantic sword. The two of them hurried through the battle as all of them kept coming in. The hulking androids could not fly, but they made their way into the battlefield as the ship docked on the beach. Despite many bazookas firing at them and smashing into them, they still came. Even when they were damaged, they were dangerous opponents. Jiro and Chio made their way farther into the fray, the explosions came at a much more concentrated time frame. That was where they found Knave and Soraya both fighting side by side as there was not only androids, but the zombies were still a problem. It seemed no matter how many blasts of heat Knave did, there were just too many of them, and their entire front line was being pushed back. Jiro: Knave! Have you seen Rinji? called out in the midst of the cannon explosions that were happening all around them. Knave: 'Yeah! up at the building beside them, up at the top of it, they could clearly see Sakura and her sword slicing all around her as Blue Angels kept descending upon her, and parts of them scattering all around. ''Jiro was quick to jump his way up the building along the side, followed closely by Chio. What they saw was pure, unbridled chaos! Sakura was scattering android parts all around, then locking horns with yet another KAR. Spike was punching down a brutish android 2099 model, grabbing its arm and pulling it straight off, kicking its remains off of the building. Gopher, the little Shroomian hopped on one of the large android's backs and pulled off a metal plate that protected its circuit, and climbing inside of it to destroy it from the inside. Then there was Rinji, taking no chances with the 2099 model KAR that he remembered fighting on Fringe. Rinji punched it directly in the head, knocking it back to the very edge of the building's roof, breaking the railing that lined it. '''Rinji: Busoshoku!!!! RINJI TSUMEEEEEEE!!!! painted his whole arm with red haki, jabbing his flattened paw toward the android, and in an instant, five holes ripped through its midsection. It fell to pieces, its scrap metal flew off the roof. Jiro: Rinji! to his friend as he was taking a small breather, obviously becoming exhausted. Rinji: '''Jiro! Glad to see your excursion with a bazooka blast went well. '''Jiro: Yes, indeed it did. looked to see that the roof was cleared of automatons. Rinji, I'm sure you remember these from before. Rinji: Yeah, apparently Kathium didn't go up with that damn tower. as he looked down at the battlefield, his panting was quite obvious, and the wounds he had accumulated were starting to stack up. Jiro: Well, there's more bad news. It seems as if these are a side-effect of a much worse disease. Rinji's expression turned especially grim, knowing exactly where Jiro was going with this. It was finally time, and he looked out toward yet another gargantuan ship that was starting to dock onto the island. The normal ships were starting to get pushed by its massive hull. It was a ship as big as the marine one that docked with the androids aboard, but it was a dark brown wood, obviously a very sturdy structure. And there he was, stepping out onto the main deck, all of the men on board the ship turned to acknowledge him as he stood among them. The man in the white mask, and black trench coat. '' ''Kola stood, looking out to the battle with a proud stance, ready to take them all down. Then, as impossible as it seemed, he turned to gaze upon the Catman who stood atop the building not far from the pier. With one hollow eye hole, and one black pupiled eye in the other, he glared with a hollow stare. The two faced each other down for the first time in a whole year, and Rinji's eye twitched a little. Rinji: There you are... --- The two swordfighters were inside a very old indoor swimming pool and recreation center. They fought around the pool, and even took their fight into the weight room, but neither of them cheapened their techniques by using the weights or exercise machines. Get her out of her comfort zone, and keep her busy with other things. Usagi soon came up with her strategy against Shinan that actually started to work. It didn't take a genius to notice her fighting style of drawing her sword to strike. While she was still an amazing swordfighter, Usagi kept up close to her, keeping her back against the wall with attacks. Even when she broke away, Usagi still sent off an energy blade straight for her to follow her until she could close the distance once again. '' ''Their blades began to dance in between them, and hot sparks began to fly left and right as they scraped their blades at the right angle. Usagi had to be careful, though, because when she built up enough momentum in her strikes, her speed was especially difficult to keep up with. Just in that moment, it happened. Shinan's blade became a blur of red, and while Usagi aimed downward, Shinan took the high point, and sliced Usagi across her upper chest, drawing a bad amount of blood. Usagi stepped back and felt the blood run down her torso. '' ''Shinan was quite proud of herself, but that was when she felt her legs shake almost controllably. She looked down to see that Usagi had initialed her hip, and blood was running down her knee. They both locked into their fighting stance, Shinan sheathing her sword and narrowing her eyes. '' ''That was, until both of them widened their eyes as the recreation center's doors were demolished by dozens of Blue Angel androids. All of the female-like androids lined up side-by-side, all of their eyes flashing lights as they scanned the two fighters. Angels: Targets, Shinan Frourio, Vice Admiral. Daro Daro Usagi, confirmed. Targets acquired. all of them took a fighting stance with their katanas pulled. Shinan and Usagi stood beside one another, and Usagi's expression darkened, knowing full well what their presence here meant. Shinan: '''Who in the hell are these things? '''Usagi: '''They're not people, I can tell you that. '''Shinan: Oh, really? I just thought they were forty-eight identical twins that talked like robots. Usagi: There's no need for disrespect, Shinan. Shinan: Well, I'm sorry, but you got blood on my favorite heeled boots, and it put me in a shitty mood. Usagi: Fine, I apologize for that, I'll make it up to you. Shinan: No you won't. Usagi: I know... Both of them paused as the robots were obviously beginning their attack. Their unspoken alliance was formed, but both of them knew it was only temporary. Both of their hands went down to their sheathed swords as the androids began their charge in formation. Both of them charged in faster, and in just their initial attack, they destroyed ten Blue Angels. --- They stood in the doctor's tent, which was starting to stack up with White Blade Pirates, all of them with severe injuries. Dom looked after Hakuryuu, who suffered massive head trauma in battle. Miko Nikk lied in bed, a bandage around her left eye, and a gigantic gash on her left thigh that required eight stitches, and closing of the femoral artery. Sirius fought with Stormy, but in the end, she won, and sat him in bed under protest with a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and three broken ribs. '' ''Alice brought all of them food, and checked up on their bandages with Jolly D. Hope close behind her. Aphro kept an eye on Wyatt, who received massive amounts of blunt force trauma thanks to the overrunning zombies getting through their line of fire. He was not in critical condition, but he was in no shape to fight right now. '' '''Ellis: '''No. Fucking. Way. '''Chio:' Come on, Ellis, Rinji has been fighting way too hard, and he is in no shape to fight anymore. He needs a boost. Ellis: Do you understand that if I inject him with epinephrine, he could go into shock, or worse, have a damn heart attack?! He could be dead before he even laid a damn finger on anyone! What he needs is natural sleep. Rinji: There's no time for that now, Ellis. If we don't do this, there will not be an island to speak of. You heard about what that maniac did to G-33, and he could easily do that to this one. I need to be at my peak condition. Ellis: '''Damnit, Captain! You don't listen too good! If I do this, your heart could pop like a balloon, and then we're all screwed fo' sure! '''Rinji: '''Ellis... ''There was a long silence between them. The only sound that could be heard was the ruckus outside, explosions, and gunfire. Ellis closed her eyes, and sighed hard. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a syringe, holding it up. '' '''Ellis: Here, I ain't gonna inject you, but you need to think about it. And don't use the whole needle, or you're gonna be singing wit de angels in a heart beat, no pun intended. Aphro walked by and looked at Rinji holding the cardiac needle with the adrenaline. 'Rinji: '''Ummm... How do I do it? '''Aphro: '''Oh, here hon, let me help you with that. the syringe, uncovered the needle and jabbed it into Rinji's chest, causing him to squeak. There ya go sweetie. it back to him and walked away. ''Rinji sat there, wide-eyed, and shocked on his face. He glanced at Chio, who wore a flabbergasted expression, then he glanced at Ellis, who had both her hands covering her mouth which was gaped open. Soon, there was nothing left in Rinji's senses, other than a heart thump. That thump started to grow harder, and faster. Soon his sight started to brighten with heavenly light, and his veins started to pump diesel fuel! He got straight up from his seat and held up both of his fists, looking out the window at the battle that was going on, and he was there in an instant! Graveyard of a Madman Part 41 Category:Stories Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side